Is this Love?
by st.jmon21
Summary: Natsu is an blogger who writes advice and quotes to his people. One day, he comes across the new next door neighbor, Gray. Natsu doesn't know what to do or say. And when he going on vacation and Gray is there, how will he handle it? Warning: this is yaoi. Don't like it. Then, don't read it. Natsu x Gray.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. I'm here with another fanfiction story. This was chapter inspiring for because I'm nervous and Shy person. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and Chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Natsu was in his living room writing his blog for his journal. "There is so much to do right now." He said. "And I've to get this blog down." As he was finish with his blog, he puts away his computer and started to go on a jog. He was going at a good pace. While doing so he saw a raven hair man who was jogging at the same pace as he was. "Good morning." He said to Natsu. "Umm…good morning." He replied back. We walked for a couple of miles before I walked into the park. I started to do some stretching and some push-ups. "Ah. That's feels good." He said. After that, he did some more exercise before he jogged back home.

He entered his house and took a drink of water. "Aw, this really hits the spot." He said. His phone rings. "Hello?" he said. "Natsu, Morning." Lucy was on the other line. "Hey, how it going?" he asked. "Wonderful. I saw your blog it's amazing." Natsu was walking upstairs. "Well, it's my best." He was inside his room. "So what are you going to do now?" she said. "I'm going on a trip for a couple of weeks. Just to get things off my chest." he walked by his window. "I see. Well, I hope you've good trip." She said. "Thanks bye." he hangs up and saw moving trucks coming next door to his house. "I've got some neighbors." He said. 'Maybe I some get something for them."

**X. .x.x.x.**

Later on in the afternoon, the moving tucks were gone. Natsu just came back from the store and brought a chocolate cake for the new neighbor. He walked to house with the cake in his hand and knocked on the door. "Coming!" A person opens the door. "Yes?" said the male figure. Natsu recognizes the man. It was the raven head guy he jog with early on today. "Hey, did I see you this morning?" he said to Natsu. "Of course. You live here?" The raven headed man chuckled. "Of course. I just got the last of my things. Now, I'm all set." He said with a smile. "Well, I…um…I got you a cake. But, it as a welcome to our community gift." Natsu handed to him. "Oh. Thank you." He said. As Natsu walked away, he stops him." Hey, why don't you come in?" he said.

Natsu was feeling a little nervous he had never been into a strange place before. Let alone a person he barely knew. He took a deep breath and said. "Thank you, sir." he said to him. "Please call me Gray." Natsu steps inside the house. It was big house the interior was a nice blue color. Nice furniture and a huge T.V. on the giant wall. Gray set the cake down on the side and grab a knife and two plates and slice the cake. Natsu looks around the place. There, he sees a pool outside the house. _**"He's really lucky to have a place like this."**_ he thought to himself. He turned around as Gray brought the slices for them. "Come on, have a seat." Gray said exclaimed. Natsu sat and Gray pass his slice of cake.

As they sat down and ate, Gray asked him a question. "What's your name?" Natsu responded. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Gray smiled. "Dragneel. That's an interesting name." Gray chuckled as he said it. "My parents gave me that name when I was a child. Namely, my foster father." Gray question him again. "What happened to your real parents?" Then at that moment, Natsu became and remained silent. He had sad expression on his face. "Oh. I'm so sorry." Gray said to him. "It's fine." Natsu responded as he looks at his eyes. "Besides, I've friends and good life for right now." Natsu rose to his feet from the chair. "Anyways, I should be going home now. I'm sure you'll enjoy the cake." Natsu turns to him and smiles and walks away.

Gray stops him by grabs his arm. "Natsu, is there something the matter?' he said. Do you want to walk about it?" that when suddenly, Natsu's heart start to beat. "Uh oh." He thought. "What's going on? Why is my hands shaking?" his body was shaking violently. Natsu quickly got out of Gray's grip. He looks at him. "I'm sorry. But, I 've to go now." He quickly walks out of Gray's apartment. Gray was left stand there. To be honest, he feels a little bit worried.

Natsu shuts the front door of his apartment and lie down on the couch. He conceals his face. "What's going on with me?' he said to himself. "I never felt so nervous in my life with anyone." He sighed to himself as he looks up at the ceiling. "I need to get mind off of him for now." He said. Besides, he was going on that trip tomorrow. It was best way to get this mind off of it. He quickly got up from his couch and headed upstairs to finish packing.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

It was early in the afternoon, Natsu was putting away his luggage in his car. He looked around and there was no sign of Gray. He sighed. "Okay, I'm out of the clear." He said. He quickly closes the trunk and went inside the driver seat. He heard the phone rang. It was an unknown call, but he let go to voicemail. He starts up the car and left his drive way onto the road. He was going to be staying at a nice hotel with a beautiful beach and spa, tons of casinos, and some of the best restaurants in the town. It was the perfect place to relax.

Natsu arrived at the Micah Beach Resort & Spa. It 10 story with a lot of rooms. After he found parking space, he grabs his luggage and headed on to the reception desk. "Excuse me, ma'am." Natsu responded. "I would like a one of your suites." The woman responded. "Sure thing. Give one second." She said as she was searching through her computer. Natsu feels very calm. He turns around to see some people waking inside the resort. Including a familiar face that he already knew. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a black hooded jacket. He had a chain around his neck, and he was wearing some sneakers. A bellhop was caring four luggage in his cart. There was no doubt in his mind who that person is. It was Gray.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

_**What did you think of the first story? Was it good or bad. Give your review about it.**_

_**I'll see you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm glad that you like the story. Now here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Natsu was surprised. He never expected Gray to come here in all places. _**"Crap."** _he thought to himself. _**"This's no good. What if he sees me?"** _Then, reception lady came back to me and replied. "Mr. Dragneel, we found you a good room. Room 718 on the seventh floor." He kindly take from her. "Umm…thank you, ma'am." He said to her. "Enjoy your stay." He grabs his things and proceeds to the elevator. He got on and press the number seven button. He sighed. "That was a close one." he said. One more second and he would've notice. Natsu arrives on the seventh floor and follows the arrows to the rooms. When he sees 718, he slips the door with his card and opens the door.

His first impressions of the room was very lavish. A place that you can call home. It has a kitchen, laundry room, living room and a beautiful view where you can see the beach. He looked at the bedroom it wasn't bad either. It was so decorative in its own special way. He started to unpack and put his things way. He hops on the bed and dose off to sleep. A couple of hours later, he wakes up with feeling flustered. "Why did I dream that?" he quickly shook his and tap his face. "I need to get him off my mind." He said. Then, he remembered that there was a casino in the hotel. So, decides to go down there and play a few games. He got up and quickly takes a shower.

He reached at the casino. Where they were a lot of people. I look around and see on sign of Gray. "Okay, so far so good." he said. Then, he heard someone calling him. "Natsu!" he flinched and turned around slowly. Erza was standing front of him. "Erza? What are doing here?" he asked. Then in an instant, she choke him instantly. "Where is my damn sake, Natsu!" she yelled. "I have no idea what you are talking about." he said to her. "Don't play games with me. I know you have it." Then, Scarlet felt a blow to the lower, causing her to loosen her hands away from his neck. He stepped aside of her and try to breath normally. When he looked up, Jellal was the one who knocked her out. "Natsu, what a surprised to see you here?" he responded.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Erza and I were on date, but she drank too much wine that I've a feeling that she was going to get a little crazy." And right he was. "By the way, what are you doing here?" Jellal enquired. "Well, I'm here to relax, take a day off for myself, and to play some games and win big." he said. "Well, that's good to hear. Hey, why don't you and I play some 21." He looks at him and then Erza. "Sorry. Maybe another time. Besides, you need to take Erza home and let her rest." Jellal was right with Natsu. Who knows what might happen if she stay here drunk. "Good point. Well, I 'll see you later." Jellal carry Erza out of the hotel. Natsu went on the other side of room to play some slots. He got in a few good wins and earn some good money.

When he finished, he saw someone coming in the casino. It was Gray. He was wearing stylish coat and plain white t-shirt, blue loose jeans and some black shoes. He looks around the casino and then he spotted me. "Oh, crap. He spotted me" Natsu was scared right now. He hurried out of the casino. Then, someone stops him. "There you're. I finally you." he turned around to see a young man, in his twenty's, grabs his shoulder. 'Who are you?" he asked. "Don't play stupid with me. Where were you?" Natsu was confused. _**"Was this guy high on wine like Erza?"**_ he thought. "Look I've no idea what you're talking about, but I suggest that you leave." Before Natsu could leave the man grips his hand tightly and pulls him backwards. "And what are you going to do about it?" said the man.

Then, someone grips the man clothing and sweeps him down to the ground. Natsu turns to see Gray helping him. "Is there problem here?" he said. "Damn you." The man said Gray. "Look buddy, I don't like you hurting my friend here. I don't want to violent in front of these people here." Gray was smiling at him. "What did you say?" said the young man. Gray looks at him and responds to him and saying. 'All I'm saying is. If you want to get your ass kick by me, then I suggest you stay away from him." With one look the man quickly left. Gray got up. "Now then, are you okay, Natsu?" he said. He didn't know what to do now. "Are you hurt?" Gray asked. Natsu shook his head. "Thank goodness." He said. "So, what are doing here?" Natsu flinched. "Umm…I just happen to stop by." He was lying. "Well then, why don't we hang out at the casino for a bit? I'm feeling lucky."

"I-I'm sorry. But, I can't." he turned away from Gray. "Natsu?" Natsu quickly yelled. "I'm sorry." And he ran away from him. Gray was felt there with a confuse look on his face. All he wanted was to hang out with him. Then, he wondered. "Is Natsu staying in his hotel too." he thought. He asked the reception lady. "Excuse me, ma'am. But, a friend of mine is staying at this hotel. And I want to know what is room number is?" he replied. The lady checked the data. "Your friend name?" she asked. "Natsu Dragneel." She continued typing in until… she found it. "Aw, here we're Mr. Dragneel. Room 718." she said. "Thank you very much." He grabs a paper and pen and writes it down. So, that's where you are Natsu?" he said as he looks at the paper.

Make no mistake; I want to find some answers. Like why are you avoiding me?" he the paper away in his pocket. Luckily for him, he's in Room 900. So, they two floors apart. The bad news was that Gray had a big important meeting tomorrow. So, meeting with Natsu was going have to wait sometime in the afternoon. Gray walked toward the nearby elevator, the floor number and he stood there thinking about the pink haired man.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**What did you think of the chapter. Give your thoughts and review about it.**_

_**Thanks and See you soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Natsu was inside his room. And he still feel butterfly in this stomach. Gray saved him from that creep. I hope he doesn't found out which room he's staying in. I lied down on his bed and call Lucy. She answered on the second ring. "Natsu, what's up?" she was in a cheer mood. "Not good. I'm going crazy now" he said. "This new neighbor I met yesterday." Lucy cuts him off. "Who's this neighbor?' she asked. He sighed. "His name is Gray. I don't know…" she cuts him again. "Is his last name Fullbuster?" she responded. "I don't know. He didn't tell me." Lucy reached for a magazine and searched through it until she found an interesting article. "OMG. Natsu, Gray is actually a bodybuilder." "What?" Natsu's look was confusing from what she said.

Listen, in this article, Gray was bodybuilder that he given the nickname. "Frostbite." He has won five to six champions. But, he retired two years ago." she continued. "Now, he is taking jobs on model for ads. And his IQ was above a 10." Natsu stops her. "Okay, I don't need personal traits." Natsu wonder why he was in this hotel because of ad. If that's the case, then after this he'll probably leave. Natsu said to her. "Can call you again tomorrow? I'm feeling little fuzzy right now." Lucy said. "Okay. I hope you get better." He hangs up the phone. He sighed and lie his head down. "A bodybuilder, huh?" he said to him. He closed he eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Natsu got up and headed towards the gym. He did a few dumbbell curls and push-ups. He went on the treadmill for thirty minutes and finished it off to 50 sit-ups and 78 push-ups. He grabs his water bottle and drank it down. He sighed. "Man, all that exercising is making me hungry." So, quickly went back into the hotel and change for breakfast. While coming down the lobby. He saw a fortune teller. "Excuse me sir." said the lady. "But, do you like me to read your fortune." He looks at her. "Um… I guess." I sat down the chair and she grasp my hands. "Oh, I see many things. In your life, including love. However, this love you are grasping. Your brains is saying yes, but your heart is saying no." Natsu was surprised. She looks at him.

"Are you afraid of being rejected? Or are you afraid of falling in love?" He looks at her as she let go of his hand. "Umm…both, I guess. It complicated." The teller responds "Love is not complicated. It's natural for a person to have feeling for one another. All you need to do is search your heart." After telling the fortune teller by, and giving her some money, and to banquet for some food. "Still, no sign of Gray" he said. "I think I'm in the clear now." He went to grab a plate and start to plate his food.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray was at the beach with a photographer and manager. He was shooting for a new magazine. He was going to be the cover of it. He was standing in the water making poses. "A little more to the left, and look fierce. Make me want to take a bit out of you. _**"Okay, this guy is creep."**_ Gray thought. But, he did anyway. "Yes, that it." Said the photographer as he gave some shots. "Oh, I love it." Next, gray pose on the sand looking hot. "My god, you're amazing." Gray was still creep out. But, he was glad that it was over. He grabs his stuff while the manager and creep boy talked. The manager looked at Gray, walked to him and said. "Your photos are an excellent. They're going to good for the cover. And as always, your check we'll arrive at your new home."

Gray looked at him. 'Thank you." As the manager said to him. "You've any plans for the rest of the day." Gray said to him. "Relaxing. And no way. Besides, aren't you married?" he turned away and walks back into the hotel. Natsu was finishing the last of his food. He drank his juice and saw a man standing behind him. It was the man from last night. "Morning." he said. Natsu turned around and flinched. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was looking for silly." he said with a smile. "This guy is scaring me.' he quickly got up, Put his money on the table and rushed out of the room. He followed him. "Wait, come back." Natsu snapped back at him "Stop following me!" the man chuckled. "Then, stopped looking at that man." He surprised Natsu with that. How did the hell he know about that. Was his guy stalking him?

"I saw the way you looking at him after I left." Natsu was getting aggravated. "Look, leave me the hell alone before I call security." He warned him. The man grabs his waist. "And what are you going to do about it? Call for that raven head guy help?" he chuckled. He was serious. The pull him closer. Natsu was feeling pretty scared. As he was going for his lips, someone taps his shoulder. As he turned around, a hard punch came across his face, knocking him down to the ground. Natsu looked. Gray was standing right in front of him as well as a police officer. "G-Gray." He saved him again. Gray looks at the man. "It seems we've a problem here." He said. 'You're disturbing the guests who are staying here. Not only that, you are sexual harassing them."

The policeman cuff the man and pull him. "You're under arrest, pal.' And the officer take the man away. As the stalker is out of the hotel. Gray looks at him. "Gray." With no answer, Gray grabs Natsu's arm and pull him in the elevator. The doors quickly closed as he pushed number 9 button. He then quickly hugs. "G-Gray." That was all he could say. "Are you okay, Natsu? I was worried back there." Natsu looks at him and had a sad expression. Almost is as if, he was about to cry. Gray continues to hug him until the elevator stops at his floor.

They reached to his room. "Wait right here, I need to get changed." Gray went inside the bathroom. Natsu walked to the couch and sat down. _**"Whoa. His room is much bigger than mine."** _he thought. Lucky bastard. Natsu quickly flinched when Gray came out of the half-naked. He was a blue jockstrap around his waist. _**"This is horrible."**_ he thought. Gray sat down next to him. "I'm glad to see you are all right." He said. "I'm surprised you at the same hotel as I was." Natsu chuckled. "Yeah. Surprise." Natsu was extremely apprehensive about the situation now. He looks at him and his muscle. Lucy was right. This guy was no joke.

"You like what see, huh?" he said. Natsu flustered. "Umm…well…" Gray grabs Natsu's arms and he slowly touches them. "I was hoping we could spend some time together." he said. He used my hand to slider on his both of his arms, his abs, chest, legs and his cock. Natsu felt a jolt on his body and blood pressure start to rise. Gray gently starts to rub it with Natsu's hands. He felt soft groan out of him which shock Natsu. He looks at him. He had a blush look on his face. He pushes him on the couch and was on top of him. He looks deeply into those green eyes of his. "Natsu…" he touches his face. Then, Natsu pushes him off. "I'm sorry. I should go." As he reached for the door, gray said to him.

"Hey, can we go out tonight? Like on a date." Natsu didn't know what to think. This was his first time doing this. So, looks at him and said. "Umm…S- Sure. Why not." Gray smiled and got up from the couch. "Great. So, I'll see you at eight." He winks at him. Natsu rushed out of the room. His heart was beating too fast. He couldn't believe it. He was going on a date with Gray.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you like the chapter. Give your thoughts about this chapter. What's going to happen on their date?**_

_**Until then, see you soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Natsu was inside his bedroom, sitting on the couch. He couldn't believe that had just happened. But more importantly, he was going on a date with Gray. He did know what to say or what to think. I mean he should be thankful that he saved his life. But he has never been on date before. He got up from the chair. "Okay, relax. You're going to hang out with probably the best person in the world." he bangs his head on the desk" he said to himself. "Get a hold of yourself." He sighed. "What are you going to do?" he heard a knock on the door. He opens the door.

Gray was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black belt, and black and white sneakers. He was also wearing a watch and a necklace. Natsu took one good look at him. "this is bad." he thought. "You're ready to go?" said Gray. Natsu was feeling nervous right now. But, he took a deep breath and said. "Yeah, just let me get my phone first." He quickly grabs it and his wallet and room key and left with Gray. They were on the elevator. Then suddenly, Natsu had those visions of Gray let him touch his body, hearing his raspy breath. Natsu shook his head. "No, No. Don't think about it." Floor stop at the lobby, they got off.

"So, where are we heading?" he asked Gray. "To a very special restaurant." He replied. They walked down to a nearby street where they came across a restaurant named Hearts. It was ordinary restaurant, but why did he mentioned to be so special about it. They went inside and the waiters seated them to their table. "So, what do you think?" he said. "it nice. But why is it special to you?' Natsu asked. "Well, it seems special since Hearts is the place you can find love." Gray looks at him, laughed. "I'm joking. I'm joking." Natsu was angry. "Hey!" Gray puts his hands up and set them down quickly.

"But, I'm serious. I feel like I want to find someone that I like. Someone that I can depend on and I want to feel happy with person." He continued. "As I said before, I'm a former bodybuilder. Now, I pose for different magazine. So, what do you do?" Natsu said calmly. "I'm blogger. I write articles that impact people and inspires them to do things that was never possible." "Really?" Gray said. "Yes. For example, there was young female who was afraid to become a medical doctor." He continued. "So, I told her to if that is your true goal in life, then don't let your fear stop you from what you are doing." He smiled. "He wrote me back a couple of weeks saying thank you to me. Now, she is doctor."

"Wow, I got to say I'm really impressed. " Gray said. "By the way, if it's not bother. Um… my friend told me that you're smart." Gray chuckled. "Well, that's why I got a bachelor's degree in psychology." "Wow, that's amazing." said Natsu. The waitress came by at their table. "Would you like to take your order?" said the waitress. "Yes, ma'am." said Gray.

After they finished eating, the bill came on the table. Natsu insisted on paying, but Gray said that he would pay it. And he did. They left the restaurant and walked on the beach. Natsu didn't feel nervous like he did before. It was all gone in a matter of hours. He felt kind of happy. Gray looks at him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Natsu replied back. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that my friend, Lucy, always tell me about dreamy fantasies about her and Loki. It's kind of funny, right?" Gray responded. "I don't think it's funny. In fact, it shows off the person feelings." Natsu looks at him. "You think so?" he said. Gray nods. They continued to walk on the beach. "Natsu, can you stay in my room tonight?" Natsu said. "W-What?!" Gray scratches his head. "I know its suddened. But, I've this shoot tomorrow, and I need someone to be with me tonight. "

Natsu does not know what to do. I mean what are chances he'll do it again. So, he said. "Yes." When, he wanted to take back. He shouldn't have said that. "Thank you." They arrived in Gray's room. Gray went into the bathroom to change. Natsu sit down on the chair. And he looks around the room. He saw a picture of Gray and someone else. "Who's that?" The water stopped in the bathroom and after a few minutes, Gray was clean and dried, he was wearing black shorts and he was shirtless. "Gray, who is that?" Natsu asked. "Oh, that's one of my classmates. We used to be great friends."

"What happened?" Gray frowned. "He was killed in a car accident." Natsu said. "I'm sorry." Gray responded. "It's okay in the past now." Gray put the picture away and sat on his bed. "You know, I'm glad that came here. It very wonderful and there's a lot of places to see. I didn't know I would make companions here. But, seeing you come here has really made the difference." Natsu was slightly blush by this words. "Thank you." Gray got up and closes the curtain. And sat down next to Natsu. "You said something about fantasies, right?" Natsu nods. "Well, how about I tell you my fantasy."

Gray whispers in his ear. "What?! Are you serious?" Natsu asked. "Of course. I mean you never had secret before do you?" Natsu thought and said. "Well to tell you the truth, I…I…I never kissed any one before." Gray chuckled. "It's not funny." Natsu yelled. "I know. But, I think it's cute. Seeing even your face is red." He continued to chuckle. Then, he got an idea. "Hey, how about you try and kiss me." Natsu making a shocking expression. "Relax." Gray got closer. "My bark is worse than my bite." Natsu was racing. He really never had done this before. He got close to his face and he closes his eyes.

Gray looks at him and he starts to feel shaky and start to cry. "I'm sorry." Natsu tried again. He slowly touched his lips with Gray's. It was a slow yet sweet kiss. Their tongues entwine with each other. As Natsu broke the kiss, he wipes the tear from his eyes. "Well, how did I do?' he asked. Gray smiled. "Not for a first timer." Gray got closer and aim for his lips. This time with a passion. He push him on the couch. He broke it the kiss. "Can I treat you in some special tonight? I'm going to hurt. But, if you want I can comfort you." Natsu looks at him and said "I think I might like that." Gray got off him. "Great I need to change my clothes. I'll be back." Gray quickly changes his clothes while Natsu sat on the bed and wait.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

_**What do you of the date? Was it nice? Well, tell your thoughts about it.**_

_**In the next chapter, you might wanna get out your tissues out for this. It might a little hot. XD**_

_**Anyways, See you next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamier : I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail. Sorry I wish. **_

_**Warning: it not a lemon, but it's a tease of what is to come. Again, don't like don't read. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_** Chapter 5**_

Natsu was on the bed waiting for Gray. He came out of the bathroom shirtless wearing black leather pants. "Gray." Natsu didn't know to say. Gray smiled at him. Before, he could say anything. Gray shushed him. "Don't say a word. Just watch."

Gray started to relax his muscles. First, his biceps. "You see that. That is all muscle right here." He touched his arm. The Veins were exposed. You could see them with x ray glasses. He flexes his triceps, chest and abs. he looks at Natsu. "You want to feel it don't you?" he said to him. "Well…I…" Gray asked him. "Don't you?" he told him to come to him. He did. Natsu looks at him and slowly touch his abs, chest, and arms. "You like that, don't you?" Natsu's hands went down to his abs to the button of Gray's pants. "Come on." Natsu slowly undid it. Gray gradually strips out of it. Making sure Natsu sees in all.

"This is all muscle. Take it all in." said Gray. He was wearing short black boxers on his waist. He tells Natsu to sit back down on the bed. He turns around and flexes his back and legs. All the while looking at him. Gray smirked. Natsu flustered said. "You really do work out a lot." That was random. Gray chuckled. "Why thanks. I do go to the gym a lot." Gray grabs the waistband of his boxers. And slowly takes them off, revealing black and blue jockstrap underneath it. After he took it off, he just stares at Natsu. He laughs. "You're really cute." Gray grabs his hands, pull him up and they start to dance.

They sway back and forth. "You're really good at slowly dancing." said Gray. "Well…I…I try." Gray laughed. This felt like a lifetime. Natsu wishes to be like this. But, this is reality. Things like this don't happen. Then, Natsu stumbles and falls back on the bed. Gray crawls like a cat and climbs on top of him. Natsu's Heart was beating insanely. Gray loosens the buttons from his shirt. He saw this glistening tone body. "Looks like I'm not the only one who likes to hit the gym." Gray chuckled. "Say, how about we kiss some more?" Natsu nods. Gray slowly moves his lips toward his. It was a slow, sweet kiss. But then, it became more passionate.

Natsu didn't know what to do. So, he reaches the back of his hair and the kiss was even deeper. For a few minutes they broke the kiss. "G-Gray?" Natsu was speechless at this point. Gray kept on kiss him. He was about to lose himself. He broke the kiss and said to him. "Natsu, I don't know why. But, every time I see you or making those strange faces, I feel funny and different. To show him that, Gray grabs onto Natsu's hand. He uses it to rub his while grinding his hips at him. "Ahh… Nghh… N- Natsu." Natsu tries to back away. He didn't want to go that far. Gray looks at him with those dark pupil eyes. "Natsu, please touch me." He could feel his breaths on his skin.

So, Natsu did as he was told. He slides his hands down to his chest, abs, legs and back. He even brags his muscle ass. "You like my ass, don't you?" Gray grinned seductively. Natsu was flushing. He groped on, touch it and even spank on it which made Gray moan even louder. His body was trembling again. He reached for Gray's face. He stares at him and Gray stares at him back. Gray reached for the lamp light and turns it off. They kiss passionately through the night.

It was morning the next morning, Natsu was still in bed. He was kind of glad they didn't do it last night. But, he still felt on edge on what Gray did. His comforting sensation. It seems to him that he enjoyed it. Natsu got up from the bed and to check if he was around. He wasn't. He quickly got dressed, grabs his stuff, and there was a note on his cell phone. It was his number. He didn't know if he was going to call him. But, put in his pants pocket and left his room. He thought about last night. It was nice. Then images of Gray from last night popped inside his mind. He quickly erases it and head for the elevator.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**So, what's going to happen from here on in with Natsu and Gray? Find in the next chapter.**_

_**In the meantime, What are you thought about this. Let me know.**_

_**See you soon! Also, sorry for making it short.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the later update. Just some things on my mind recently. But, I'm here to bring you the latest chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclamier:I don't own the Fairy Tail Characters. Hiro Mashima does.**_

* * *

_** Chapter 6**_

Natsu was on the outside of the hotel. He was on the balcony relaxing. He turned to his attention where he saw Gray by pool doing a photo shoot. "Looks like he having a ball down there." Gray was in his swim trunks lying behind the pool. The photographer took some shots before he told him to stand right in front of him. As he was looking at him, Gray spotted Natsu on the balcony. Here, he whispers a "hi" at him and then he winks at him. Natsu quickly ran and head back to the hotel. "Damn that man." He thought. "How could he be after last night as he nothing happened. "

Natsu was inside the elevator when his cellphone rang. Lucy was on the line. "Natsu, is that you? Oh, thank goodness." Her tone of voice made him nervous. "Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked. "Natsu, that guy who was stalking you, and got arrested, he got out of jail." Natsu was in shock. "Wait What!" Lucy nods. "And that's not all. According to the info I found, it turns out that guy name is Tai. He was Gray's manager for 3 year. But a couple of months ago, Gray ended the partnership." Natsu was surprised by this. Was this really true? Was something that Gray didn't tell him? Then, Lucy said. "As a friend, I'm coming to the hotel. Give me your room number. I'm stopping by right now. "

Good thinking on Lucy's part. Natsu gave her number and said he'll be inside his room when he sees her. When, he hung up he can't get the feeling that Tai guy is after him for some reason. Natsu go onto his floor and went inside his room. He saw a masked man inside his room snooping around his stuff. Natsu quickly attack with a blow to the back of the head. However, that didn't stop him. The man came up around with a hard right to the gut. Followed by pushing him to the wall, he hit his head a couple times in the wall. Natsu's vision was getting hazy at this point. Natsu miss him with the left but, he did hit him below the belt, causing him to fall.

His was vision was still hazy. But the man spears him out of nowhere. He was the ground hurting. He got on to his knees and said to Natsu. "Listen, punk. Things will get pretty nasty if you around with that bodybuilder." He said to as he was choking. "I'm giving you this warning, Stay away from him." He goes of him and quietly walks away. Natsu was on the floor trying to breathe. He didn't know if this guy was going to attack him. But, he knows a person never go back on their word. His only best choice is to leave the hotel and Gray as possible.

* * *

Gray was on the elevator going to see Natsu. He did saw him on the balcony earlier on. He smiled and said. "Of all people I've seen, just guy is strange." He closed his eyes. "But…" Then, images of last night popped inside his head. The touching, feeling, stripping, grinding, and, of course, kissing. He snaps out of it. "Come on, Gray. You just trying to make him feel better that is all." There, he had a slight blush on his face. The elevator stops on Natsu's floor. He got off. He opens the door and saw Natsu on the bed. He was bruised.

"Natsu?! What happened to you?!" he asked as he rushed to him. "It's nothing." He said. "Let me see your face." He looked at it. "My god. Wait right here." Gray went into the bathroom, got a washcloth and run it with some water. He got out and sat down. "Hold still." He did. Gray carelessly bring the cloth to Natsu's face. It hurt. But, he bore with it. "Who did this to you?' he asked. "I told you it was nothing. I just hit my head on the wall. That's all." Well, half of if anyway. Gray suddenly felt disappointed. He should've gone to him sooner.

Gray carelessly touch his hand. "It's not your fault. It's my own mistakes." Natsu chuckled. "Anyway, how was the shoot?" Gray was kind of surprised that he was acting like none this happened. Gray said to soothingly. "It went great. I've got some pictures." Gray grabs his bag and took out the pictures. "These are yours now to keep." Natsu looks at them. _**"Wow, he looks hot."**_ he thought. Gray looks at him. "You know, Natsu. In all my life, I never see a person like you. You're nervous, funny, sweet, and you're considerate to others." He continued. "You must feel really special." Natsu looked at him. "Well, I'm not that special."

"Well, I think so." Gray leaded over and kiss him. It was slowly, but there was passion there. Gray hold on to the back of Natsu's hair. Kissing him even deeper. His eyes were half closed. They broke the kiss. "So fucking amazing. " Before, Natsu could say anything, Gray crushed his lips again. Natsu heard a moan coming from him. They broke the kiss as saliva separated from their mouths. They were out of breath. He took of shirt. Natsu was worried now. Was Gray going to do this again? Was last night a dream or reality to him? Gray hugs Natsu tightly. Natsu looks at Gray. Gray looks at Natsu.

Just when they are about to kiss again. There was a knock on the door. Natsu sighed in relief that it was Lucy. He got away from Gray and answered the door. "Lucy, it's good to see you." he said. "Good to see you…" Lucy looks at Gray. "Am I interrupting something?" she said to her friend. "Oh, Gray. This is my friend Lucy." Gray got up and shook her hand it's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy smiled. "Likewise." She said. "Anyway, I should be going." He said. "Wait, what about your stuff?" Natsu asked. "Don't worry I got my key. So bring them up to my room, okay?" Gray left the room leaving him and Lucy to talk. He looks Lucy who was chuckling. "Don't you start with me, okay?" He sat down on the couch. "Now, let's sit down and talk."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**What did you think of the chapter? What do you think it's going to happen with Gray and Natsu? Will Natsu brake up Gray in order to protect him?**_

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**_

_**Tune in for the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello guys! Sorry for making this chapter short. But in this one, I think you'll feel something. Anyways, Enjoy!**_

_**And no I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Natsu was sitting down on the couch with Lucy. "So, what's going on? Did he say anything about Tai?" Lucy asked. "No. And speaking of him, he attacked me and warned me about Gray. However, I don't think this is the case." Natsu couldn't understand the situation he's in right now. "In case, I think I should leave the hotel sooner. I don't want cause him anymore trouble." Lucy said to him. "I don't think Gray wants any trouble. I think he just wants to be with you." Lucy stands up. "But still, keep your guard up. I've already told Erza…"

Natsu shot up. "You told everyone?!" he yelled. Lucy holds up her hands. "Relax. I only told a few people that's all." Natsu puts hand on his forehead. "Oh god." He said. Lucy quickly leaves before things got any worse. Natsu jumps on his bed. "Crap, why does this always happen to me?" he said. He saw his phone and thought of the one thing that needs to do.

Gray was inside his bathroom, washing his face. He was thinking on what happen with Natsu earlier on. He wanted to find the person who did this to him. He wiped his face with a towel. He couldn't get Natsu out his head. And he couldn't help but smile. Sure they kiss more than once, but he feels something else. Something more. He images the two of them on a beach with no one around. Touching his tan lustrous body. Oh how he would like to have that body. And those lips he would like kiss.

It was something that he can't get out of this mind. He chuckled. "Natsu, you know how to get a guy nuts for you. He heard his phone ringing. He got up and answer it. "It's a text from Natsu."

"_**Gray, Can we talk? Can you meet me in my room?"**_

_**-Natsu**_

He replied back and started to get ready.

A couple of minutes later, Natsu heard the door knocking and let Gray come in. "You wanted to talk?" he asked. "Yeah." He said. Gray sat on his bed. "So, what's it?" Natsu sat down next to him. 'There's something that has been going on my mind lately. Um… Do have any relationships in the past?" he asks. That was just a stupid question to say. But then, Gray said. "No really. But, I had a partnership with someone. But, I broke it off. I didn't want to go even further than partnership."

Gray was frowning. "However, I want someone who understands me. Knows what I'm going through. Natsu you the one who understands that." Natsu looks at him. "How?!" Gray chuckles. "Your quotes. I've always listen to them. It because of them, I'm here today." He said. "And now, I feel like I can excel my career to the next step. That's why I…" Gray stops and looks at Natsu. "What's the matter?" Natsu looks at him. "Let me get straight to the point, I can't go out with you." He felt sad.

"We're just two different people. You fought to become who you are. I encourage people to become who they are. Your model doing magazine covers while I just a blogger who gives people advices." Natsu stood up. "I'm sorry it's not you. It's me. And I don't think it's going to work." He turn to Gray. Natsu was crying. "But you know, the truth is, I like you. I like you, Gray." Natsu kisses him softy and sweetly. Gray could feel his warm lips on his. Natsu broke the kiss and grabs his phone and hotel key. "Gray, I think you deserve some better than me." He said and he walked off.

Natsu was walking half of the halfway crying. He had to end it. He didn't want to. But, he had to in order to protect Gray. He went by the elevator and walked inside. When it started to close, Gray stopped it with his hands. "Wait, don't come closer." Gray didn't listen. He got inside the elevator, press the number for his floor and looks at Natsu's crying face. Gray hugs him tightly. "Please, let go of me." His emotions were killing him. "No." Gray replied. "The truth is, I want to hold you right now and never letting you go."

He cups his chin. "Just this once, let me be with you." He touches his face. Natsu didn't understand it. Why Gray was so drawn to him so much? And before he could say anything, Gray kisses Natsu back with fury of passion. Natsu was blushing after he broke the kiss. "Natsu, I like you too." He said softy. He felt his heart beating so quickly. For some reason, he didn't want to let him go. Gray grabs his hand. The elevator stops at his floor. "Come, Natsu." He said. "I want you to feel happy with me tonight.

Natsu could've said no. he could've. But, he felt that he couldn't let go of this man. So, he held him tightly. And they walk to Gray's room where a night of comfort and passion begins.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**What did you think of this chapter? Was it good or bad? You be the judge.**_

_**The next chapter is going to be very lemony. So be warned.**_

_**See you then!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_** Hello you guys. To give you guys a heads up. this lemon yaoi scene. So, if you aren't into that, Then don't read it. Warning it's for your own good.**_

_**Discalmier: I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail. Hiro does.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_** Chapter 8**_

Natsu was inside Gray's room with him. They were on the couch kissing. They lips touched, it was sweet and loving at the same time. After the third kiss, Natsu decided to take off his clothes but Gray insisted on doing it for him. Gray lifted the shirt as Natsu raised his hands. He fling it to the ground. He take a good look at his body.

"Look like you hang out at the gym." Gray said with a smile and then kisses him on the cheek. "W-Well, have to stay in good shape." Natsu was flustered. He didn't know what to say at this point. Gray then kisses his neck all the way down to his chest. Gray started to tease him by licking it and sucking on it. "G-Gray, don't. It very sensitive." said Natsu. He then plays with it with his fingers. Natsu was squirming. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Natsu. It's only natural." He said to him.

"But, the good news is, I 'm leaving skin marks on you. So that's good." Gray continued to suck on them again. Natsu made a groan sound. He tries to hold in but his body was trembling. Gray stops and asks Natsu to stand so take he can take off his pants. He did. While Gray takes off his clothes. Natsu saw everything, boxers and all. He was ashamed. But in a different way. He would've never expected to become like this. I mean Natsu thinks of Gray as a good friend. But now, Gray thinks of something more than just friends. He wasn't sure how to handle that especially with Tai's warning.

"Y-You have a nice body too." said Natsu. He quickly smacks his head. Why did he say that?

Gray laughed at him and pushed him into the wall and kiss him deeply. It had more heat and passion than ever before. Their tongues entangled with each other. Gray then grinds his hips forward at him. Suddenly, a loud moan escapes Natsu's mouth. "Like that sound coming from you, Natsu." Gray whispers his seductively as he said it. "It makes me get all hot if you know what I mean." Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gray was talking dirty.

Gray slowly takes off his boxers and was completely naked. He did the same for Natsu. He was naked as well. All of sudden, Natsu was suddenly have pleasure of seeing him naked. Gray moved away from him and landed on the bed. He looks at Natsu. "Natsu, I want you to whatever you want with me." Natsu's eyes went wide. He was surprised. "W-Why?" He was a little nervous. "Because, I want you. I never felt this way with a person like you before. So… Please. Please, Natsu?"

Natsu gulped hard. _**"Please, help me."**_ he thought. He crawls on top of the bed and on to Gray. He looks at him. _**"Oh, crap. What I should do now?"**_ he thought. He decided to use his tongue to lick his hardcore abs. "Ha Ha. That tickles, Natsu." He stops. "Are you okay? Am I doing anything weird?" he said to him.

Gray nods. "I'm fine. Just a little surprised." He said to him.

Natsu looks down at Gray's member. He face was flustered again. He kneeled down and starts to suck it. "Ah…Ngh…N-Natsu." Gray could feel the hot tongue on his member as Natsu was sucking him. He let out a moan from his mouth. The pleasure was intoxicating. He takes his hand and grabs Natsu's hair to let him take it even deeper. Natsu takes one of his fingers and inserted inside of him. Gray screamed. "T-That h-hurts." He said. Natsu stops and looks at him.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked. He didn't respond, so Natsu entered a second finger in him. "Ahhh!" Gray was hurting. "N-Natsu, don stop." He said to him. Natsu slowly reaches for his face and kiss him. Gray could taste him and pre cum in his carven. It was salty, but it taste good. Natsu then he pushes his fingers in and out of him. Gray was mixed with pain and pleasure. Moans escaped every time Natsu kisses him.

Gray reaches for his face. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong?" he asked. "Why? Why do have to be so fucking cute?" Gray reaches and hugs him. He couldn't understand it himself. "Does it feel good?" Natsu asked. "Yeah. It does. Who would thought you were good at this." he said. "Shut up." He turns away feeling embarrassed. "It's my first time doing with someone." He said. "I see." He smiled. "Well then, I want to see how you can handle me."

Natsu slowly took out his fingers and lined himself up with Gray. He holds his legs up to his shoulders. "Are you ready?" he asked. Gray said the two words. "I'm ready." Natsu slowly enters inside of him. It hurt Gray. He relaxed himself as Natsu made his way in. "Damn, Natsu you're big." He said. "D-Don't say those things to me." Natsu was finally in. he was panting through the pain. He gently touches Gray's face. He knew they weren't going to have this another time. So, Natsu said these words to him.

"Gray, I like you." He said.

Gray was going to say something until Natsu started to move. He was startled by it. He moan and groan through it. "You're hot." said Natsu. Gray chuckled. "So are you." Natsu could feel his body heating up now. So did Gray. Then out of instinct, they both kiss each passionately again. Gray's eyelids slanted down as he kisses him. They broke the kiss.

"Natsu, don't stop. Don't stop making love to me." He said.

"So, what means you wanted harder, right." He asked. "Fuck, yeah." He replied.

Natsu easily quickens the pace. He closes his eyes. _**"I can't believe it."**_ he thought. _**"I'm actually making love to him. I'm having sex with Gray Fullbuster."**_ He felt happy about this. But he felt sad at the same time. It might be their last time do it. They moaned, groaned and kissed even more.

"Gray, you're so erotic. I get the feeling I'm turn on by you." He said seductively. Gray replied. "Every time I see you, I get turn on by you." He said. "I love you." Natsu said to him. "What did you said to me?"

Gray smiled. "I love you, Natsu." He kisses him again. "Oh, Gray.' He continues to hammer away on him. They called out each other names. Gray wraps his legs around Natsu's waist. They both felt their climax coming on. "N-Natsu….I think… I'm going to… going to…" Natsu sighed. 'Yeah, me too." He kept thrusting into him. They said some seductive things to each other. And then….

"Natsu…Natsu…**NATSU!**" Gray screamed as he reached his climax. He came over the bed and on his stomach. And it wasn't long before Natsu came as well.

Both of them were on the bed, out of breath and not moving. They look at each other and gave a light kiss. "Well, what did you think?" Gray asks heavily. "It- It was…amazing." Gray smirked. "And so are you, I love you." Gray kisses on the forehead and holds him as he drift off to sleep. Too for him. Because he doesn't know that this might be the last time they'll see each other. But for his safety, Natsu wasn't going to see him again.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**What do you think of this lemon chapter? What's going to happen to Gray once Natsu is gone? What's going to happen to Natsu?**_

_**Tune in for the next chapter! See you soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_** Disclamier: I don't own Fairy tail or its charcters in this story. Sorry! **_

_**Warning: There's a little smut in the first part. Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Gray woke up this morning feeling tired and sore as heel. Well, he should be feeling it because he and Natsu had sex last night. As he slowly got up, he felt something on his lower body. He removes the covers and it was Natsu taking his cock inside his mouth.

"Natsu, what are y-you doing. Ah!" Natsu didn't answer him. He kept on bobbing him as he was bobbing for apples.

Gray could feel the heat from him. He clutches on his bed, trying not to groan and moan so loudly; but, it was too late. Gray came inside Natsu's mouth. He was out of breath and saw semen dripping on his lips. Gray reached for those lips and claimed it for his own.

Then, he ringing noise inside his head.

* * *

Gray slowly woke up and turned off this alarm from his phone. "Damn, I was having a good dream." He said. A really hot one. But it was no dream at all. He and Natsu had a one night stand last night. He looked over to see if Natsu was still sleeping. He removed the sheets but there was no Natsu. Then, he thought with a grin on his face, he must be taking a shower.

He slowly kept up behind the shower curtain. He swings it open, but he wasn't there.

Gray was beginning to worry. Sure Natsu wouldn't be moving if he was still sore right. So, maybe he must be back in his room. Gray took a shower, quickly dried off and got dressed. He went to his room number, but he wasn't there was well. "Something not right?" he said to himself. He quickly head down to the lobby.

The reception lady was at the desk. He asks her. "Excuse me, Is Natsu Dragneel in this hotel? I'm looking for him." The lady check through her computer. 'I'm sorry. But, he isn't on the data. It has he check out 45 minutes ago."

"What?" Gray was in shock. "I'm really sorry.' She said in calm tone as she help out the next person. Gray sat down by the nearest chair. He couldn't believe it. Did Natsu actually broke up with him? "He left without saying a word to me." He said. But, he shook his head. "No. No, it can't be true." He didn't want to believe it for a second. He pulls out his cell and dials his number. However, he wasn't answering. He tried again three times. Nothing. On the fourth, he left a message. He hoped at he responded.

A woman came inside the lobby. Gray recognize her. Her name was Vivian Night. She was Gray's assistant manger and really good friend. "Mr. Fullbuster." She said to him. "Vivian, what you doing here?" he said as he got up. "Well, it's the photo spread. The company loves it and they want you to be their cover boy for the three months."

This was a big surprise. "R-Really?" She nods. "The boss decided to plan a celebration at your place tonight. He didn't know what to say at the moment. "T-thank you. I call my friends." Vivian responded. "No need. Already gave them a headed up. See you tonight." She walked out of the hotel as she was walking like a diva. Typical Vivian. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be famous soon. And it was all thanks to… Natsu.

"Natsu." He said. He kept on seeing vision of him in his mind. Gray felt depressed. He loves him. Why would he suddenly just leave? He wanted some answers.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a telephone booth with a phone book. He thought to himself. He can't call Natsu, then maybe one of his friends. From what he recall, he saw a blonde came inside his room. Her name was Lucy. So, he thought to call her.

Gray walked over there when accidently bumped into someone. "Hello, Gray. It been a long time hasn't it?" He stopped walking until he recognized the voice. He turned to see the face, and right there, he got irritated. "Tai." He said to him.

"Come on, that's not a nice way to hello to your manager." He touched gray's shoulder. "Former manager. And get the hell off me." Gray shook him off. "All you did was using my career to make a better life for yourself." Tai stated to him. "At least I made your life better." Gray laughs at him. "I was really deluded for even making you my manager." He started at him with angry disturbing eyes. "Looks like I made the right call ended our partnership." Gray walks away from Tai.

"If I were you, I would be more deliberate on the people that I hang around with. They can break your heart, if you know that I mean."

Gray snapped at him, grabs his t-shirt. "Now you listen up, you don't know a fuck about my life and what I do with it. So, don't tell me what to do. And I suggested you leave me alone before I deliver an ass kicking that you'll never forget." Gray had his eyes look demented. He was strong guy. He had a black belt in martial arts. He wasn't afraid of him. Tai shook him by letting go him and smirked. "Fine. We'll talk later, Gray." He walks from him and the hotel.

Gray was not pleased to him again. When centers around that guy, something bad is going to happen. That's why he needs to call Lucy and get back home. He had a horrible feeling about him and Natsu.

* * *

Natsu woke up feeling queasy and had a headache. He didn't remembered what had happened to him. All he remembered was going home after his spilt with Gray. He came home feeling sad about it. But, it had to be done. Even though, Gray said he loved him. He hit the wall with his hands. "Damn it." He said. He was pissed at himself for doing. Now what we'll gray think of him now?

He heard a knock on the door. _**"Crap. Did he found out?!"**_ he thought. He answers the door. All of sudden, a metal objective wacked him in the head, and he fell to the ground not responding.

He felt his head still throbbing from the strike. He looks around and saw he was inside an abandoned warehouse. And he smelled sea water. He was near the port. He tries to get out of here, but was tried up in rope. He heard footsteps coming this way. "Well, looks like you're wake." Natsu could hear footsteps coming this way. He knew recognize that voice. It was the guy that warned him about Gray. It was Tai. "Did you have a nice sleep." He smirked.

Natsu hissed at him. "Just what do want from me?" he said. "It's simple. I want Gray Fullbuster. And you're getting in the way of that." He kicks Natsu hard in the stomach. He eyes went wide. He was coughing and crouching down, trying to bear with the pain. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of you soon enough. But first, I want to see Gray suffer completely.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Author Note: So, Natsu is capture by Tai. What are his plans for him? And Can Gray rescue him? **_

_**Find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned! ^-^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**First things First. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I'm so busy doing my own stories I lost of this So, I decided to make this chapter. It was long but it was worth it. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**And no you guys, I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. I own the Oc's.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Gray called Lucy earlier on, but she wasn't answering her phone. So, he left a message and his number. He arrived at his home after he left for thee hotel. He was inside the bathroom taking a shower. He had one hand on the titles while letting the water running down his face. He couldn't understand why Natsu would call it off.

They are two people with different backgrounds and career. However, Gray never cared for that stuff. All he cared about was Natsu. Seeing Natsu's flushed face, make him happy. Plus, he's cute when he does it. He comes out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. His cellphone rings and he quickly answers it.

"Hello." He said. "Gray Fullbuster? It's me Lucy." Lucy was on the other line. "Oh it's so good to hear from you." He said. "Did something happen between the two of you?" she asks. "No. Nothing happened. I was wondering you might where he is. I tried answering his door. But, he wasn't responding. "

"I'm sorry. But, I don't know where he's as well." She replied. "I tried to answer his cell. But, he isn't answering my calls." She continued. "I'm worried. It's not like him to just leave without saying a word." Gray agreed on that. Then suddenly, Gray remembers what Tai had said to him.

"_**If I were you I would be more deliberate on who I hang around with. They can break your heart if you know what mean."**_

"No. he couldn't mean." Gray thought. He clenches his hands into a fist. "That bastard. I'll kill him if does anything with him."

"Gray, are you there?" He totally forgot that Lucy was on the other line. He came back to his senses. "Yes, I'm here. Sorry about that." He said to her. "Well, Erza and I are going to looking for him right now. Are you coming too?" Gray was going to say yes. But then, he remembered the party.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could. But, my manager expected to be there at my celebration tonight." he said. "Oh, I see." She felt sad and disappointed. "I should get going Erza and Jellal are waiting for me now. Goodbye." Gray hangs up the phone. "Tch. Great. Just Great." He never felt so disappointed at himself. He turned down opportunity to help them. Meaning he turn down Natsu. Not the good idea.

* * *

It was evening time; Lucy, Erza and Jellal were searching around an area to find Natsu. A little while ago they called the police to report a friend was missing. They even gave them a picture of his face. "Did you find anything?" Lucy asks. Jellal shook his head. "So far nothing." He said. She sighed in disappointment. "Come on, if I was Natsu, where I would be held hostage." She said to herself.

She gave a hard time to think. Erza yells at him. "Guys, I think I found something." They rushed to her side where they found Natsu's car near a tree covered in leaves. "That's his car." Lucy said. "But, it's doing out here." She looked around the front door. She opens the door and she backs away from it. "Eww. It smells like fish in here." she said. Jellal takes a closer look and take in a sniff. "It smells like the sea water." He said.

"Wait a minute, did you think that Natsu is somewhere in the pier" Lucy said. "There's only way to find out." Jellal and Erza quickly head back to the car. Lucy tries to Gray one more time. He wasn't answering. She quickly calls the police and explains to them they found their friends car. She hangs up and hurries to them as well.

At the warehouse, Natsu was still breathing heavily and was hurting in pain. He had an image about Gray. He felt so conflict by this. "Gray, I'm so sorry. I got you into mess." He said in his mind. Tai came up to him. "What are you looking at?" he spat at him. Tai smirked. "I've always wonder what kind of things that Gray did to you." Natsu looked at him. What the hell he was talking about? Then, it all that sank into him.

Natsu quickly move away from him, but Tai grabs his shirt and punches him in the face. He was knocked unconscious. "It time that I made Gray for what he did to me." He drags Natsu's body all the way to the back.

Meanwhile, everyone was enjoying themselves at the party. Gray was still feel worried and concern for Natsu. Moreover, former manager is there. He wanted nothing more to save him.

At the party, he shook people's hands, greeted them with a smile. Then, Vivian and her boss introduce me to the new manager I'll be working with. Rod Stone. "It's a pleasure having you in the company, Gray." he stated. I smiled. "The pleasure is mine." I replied.

A couple of minutes later, Vivian ding her glass to get everyone to hear her. "Everyone, I would like to purpose a toast. To Gray Fullbuster. For his hard dedication and for being the person that he's." everyone cheered and raised their glass. "Well, thank you. But, I didn't do it by myself. It's with everyone support. Moreover…" The image of Natsu pops into his mind. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to say it.

"There is a person that helped me and gave me some advice. Without it, I wouldn't be here." he continued speaking. "And, that person... ….is the one I'm falling in love with. And right now, that person is in trouble and needs my help." He set the glass aside and rushes to the car. The people were confused by this. Then, Vivian grabs his car keys and throws it at him. He catches and smiles at her.

"Thank you." He muttered quietly. He got outside and got into his car. He started up, put into reverse and drove off. He immediately calls Lucy. "Lucy, it's me, Gray. Tell me where you are now?"

* * *

He arrived at the docks ten minutes later. He parked the car as he saw Lucy's car. He turned off the engine, hurries on to where they are. "You came." said Lucy. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He turns his attention to the storage area to where Natsu was. "So, what's the pan?" he said. "There are some guards outside and inside the building. So, Jellal and I will handle those guys. You two go find where Natsu is." said Erza.

"But wait, where would Tai be?" Lucy asks. Gray stands up. "Don't worry. He is looking for me. But, Lucy like Erza said stay closer to me, okay?" she nods. Gray looks at the building. "Hang on. We're coming to get you, Natsu."

Two men were protecting the place. Then, Gray ambushes them, knocking them out. They quickly went inside only to find more men coming with weapons in their hands. "Go. We handle them." Jellal yelled. Gray and Lucy went ahead. As they came closer Erza and Jellal kept their guard up and started to fight them.

Gray and Lucy ran upstairs. There were two hallways, so they decided to split up. Gray went left and Lucy went right. Lucy was running when she hears a voice. A male voice. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" Lucy recognizes that voice. It was Natsu.

Inside the room, Tai was on top of Natsu. He was holding down his legs and feet so he wouldn't let go. Tai took off his shirt and said. "I wonder how you taste when Gray kissed you." He smirked evilly. He moved forward and tastes his lips full on. Natsu was shocked and terrified as ever as his heart started to beat fast. Natsu tried to push him off but to no avail. Tai broke the kiss; he licks his lips. "Not bad." He said. Just as Natsu was going to say something, he was kissed again. This time, it was hard and all tongue.

Lucy quickly finds the room that he was in. As she open the door, a gunshot was fired. She quickly slides back outside. "So, you brought some friends to rescue you, huh?" Tai looked at Natsu and pick up and place the gun to his head. "One more false move, and he dies." He said. "Let him go, Tai. It doesn't have to end like this." She said. "It does have to end. You see, Gray has hurt our partnership. Or rather, our relationship. And now, I simply just destroying him by taking away everything he cherishes." Tai eyes had a serious look he was determined to make his life a living hell.

Lucy tries to think of something. She doesn't want Natsu to get injured. "What if I told you Gray was here." she said. "Then, I don't believe you." he replied. "I'm telling you the truth. He's inside the building." He doesn't want to believe in her; but at the same time, she's telling the truth. He slowly removed the gun form Natsu's head. And they slowly talk toward the door. Right there, Lucy uses the opening to kick Tai in the face and landed a few blows to the chest.

"Lucy." Natsu yelled. "Run!" she yelled. Tai quickly got up and kick her right in the abs. She was sent on to the floor. Natsu helps her but was met with an uppercut to the chin sending him back down on the floor. "I had about enough of this." Tai started to loosen his belt and pants. "No! Let go of me!" he yelled. Tai head butt him. "Cut the crap. I know you'll enjoy it. And how much Gray will be shock by this." Tai starts to strip him down. Natsu was tearing up and was frowning. "Gray, I…I…!"

Then out of nowhere, Tai was met with a kick to the side of the head sending him flying back first into the wall. Natsu was shocked by this. He knew it wasn't Lucy. So, he turned to see a raven haired man standing in front of him. It was Gray.

"Gray." He said. Gray however didn't respond. He walked over there. And he started to kick Tai in the head, chest, and stomach. Natsu just saw how vicious he was; repeating the same sequence over and over again. Lucy got up and rush to Natsu aid. "Are you all right?" she asks. He gave a slight nod. But, he kept watching Gray. Gray gave a couple more kicks until he stopped. He was out of breath.

However, he wasn't done yet. Natsu quickly picks the gun off the floor. "G-Gray, what are doing?" he asks. "It is simple. I'm going to kill him." He pointed the gun at Tai. "Are you insane? The cops are their way right now. Don't this." said Lucy. "Quiet!" he yelled. "I warned him not to fuck with me. Now, he is going to pay the price."

Natsu was scared. This wasn't like Gray. The Gray he saw was kind and heartwarming man. He wanted him to stop this. Natsu got up and walks up to Gray grabbing his hand. "Gray, please that's enough." he said. "But that bastard. I saw him. He tried to… try to…" Natsu could feel Gray's hands started to shake. "Please, let me get rid of him." Natsu frown at him. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. So, he hugs Gray tightly. Natsu had on blush face

"Gray, I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me. Just stop this." They could hear the police sirens wailing at the port. Coming to realization, Gray drops the gun on the floor, turns around and hugs Natsu. "I'm really glad you fine." A tear started to shed down his eye. "Come on, Gray. Let go the others waiting." Gray looked and smiled. "Yeah." As all three of them, Police came just in time to capture the suspect. They saw Erza and Jellal who were pretty bang up as well.

Everyone was smiling. The nightmare was over for Gray and Natsu.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

_**Author Note: So what did you think of this chapter? It something that I like to do. However, this story is not over yet. Let me know what you thought about it.**_

_**Thanks and See you soon!**_


End file.
